


Drawing Classes

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [28]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smutty, jealous jamie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Claire is taking drawing classes, just she forgot to tell Jamie about a little detail.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie Fraser drove his car through the Community Centre parking. Claire, convinced by her friend Louise, had been taking drawing classes couple times a week. A good way to get off some steam from the stress caused by work and the care of four lively children, both Jamie and Claire had agreed on. Jamie was there to surprise Claire, he had left the girls with Murtagh and Suzette and planned to pick up his wife and take her for dinner and then home for a movie and some...well...alone time.

'Claire!' Jamie exclaimed as he saw Claire coming out the building with Louise.

'Jamie, what are you doing here?' Said Claire as Jamie came to her and kissed her lips. 'Where are the girls?'

'With Murtagh and Suzette.' Said Jamie. 'I thought we could have a wee date night, just the two of us.' 'Tis been a while since the last one.'

'Lucky you, Claire.' Said Louise. 'My own husband would never think of that.'

A man came out of the centre- muscular, handsome, olived skinned and just a couple of inches smaller than Jamie himself- he walked past their little group n the direction of a motorbike.

'Good night Marco.' Louise told at him as he prepared himself to leave. 'See you next week.'

'See you then, Louise.' Said the man with a marked Italian accent. 'Claire.' He then added with a playful wink.

'Who's he?' Asked Jamie, angry towards that gesture from the man's part.

'Oh!' Said Louise, unaware of the storm she was about to start. 'He's our nude model.'

'Yer what?!!' Said Jamie, blood definitely starting boiling in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire said goodbye to Louise and her and Jamie mounted the car and left, Claire still thinking, in direction to get dinner somewhere. Jamie drove out and kept silent for few minutes before explode his thoughts to his wife.

'You didna tell me you were having a nude model on the class.' 

'I didn't think you would care for it.' Claire answered.

'Ye didna think I would care for my wife being out there drawing some bastard naked!' Jamie shouted. 

'Jamie!' Claire shouted back. 'Don't be a caveman. Nude drawing is quite innocent'

'I'll be whatever I want.' He answered. 'Ye're leavin' the classes.'

'No, I'm not.'

'I'm yer husband, Claire.'

'It's the 21st Century, not the 18th. I can do whatever I want, with your consent or not.'

'Aye, ye are.' Said Jamie on a condescend tone. 'And what about the wink?'

'The what?'

'The wink to ye as he was leavin'? Dinna think I didna notice it.'

'Jamie, it's nothing.'

'I'll be decidin' that.'

'He's got a new baby. Because yes, Jamie, he's got a wife and a daughter of his own. She had been colicky lately and I gave him a couple of remedies I used with the girls.' Claire said, then noticing they were driving on the direction of their home. 'I thought we were going to dinner somewhere.'

'Change of plans.' Jamie answered.

'Jamie, stop it.' Claire said as they park in front of their house. Jamie didn't said anything as they walked in, Claire left her jacket and bag on one of the hooks and then noticed the trail of clothes Jamie had left in direction of the living room. 'What are you doing?'

'Ye want to draw someone naked,' Said Jamie shedding the last pieces of clothing off him, 'then ye can draw me, yer husband.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Where you want me to be?' Said Jamie, completely naked and suddenly struck dumb.

'It's your idea, wherever you want.' Claire laughed at him.

Jamie looked a bit around and finally decided to sit in some cushions thrown on the floor. Claire played with him and sat in the sofa with her drawing book on hand and began sketching her husband. He was beautifully done, wasn't he? Even after nine years of marriage he hadn't let himself go as other men do, Jamie still kept the strong arms and carved abs he had wowed her, among other reasons, at the beginning of their relationship. Claire felt heat growing inside her as she observed Jamie naked, sprawled on the living room carpet and the cushions. But she decided to focus on the drawing, she knew Jamie good enough for also know all his tricks, he wanted to tease her up until she had enough and apologized about not telling him about the nude model, but she totally wasn't doing that. But after few minutes, she had a brilliant thought- If Jamie wanted to play a teasing game, he could, but games can be played by more than one person.

'Have I ever told you that you happen to have the most perfect balls I've ever seen?' She suddenly declared.

'You say it like you've seen a vast number of them Sassenach.' Jamie answered, he tried to look cool with Claire's words but she knew something had ignited inside him.

'Well, I am a Doctor.' Claire talked on a serious tone. 'I have examined a lot of patients during my career.'

'As well as some Italian bastard model.' Jamie attacked back, trying to get the control again.

'Still with that one you.' 

'Aye, I am.'

And so Claire decided to strike back. 'Where was I? Oh, yes, your balls. They're really beautiful' Claire noticed Jamie slightly tensing. 'Nice size and form. So manageable in my hands. I do love to play with them, don't I?' Jamie was now more visibly tense, his cock almost imperceptible twitching.

'I'm glad ye like them.' Said Jamie, trying to keep his cool. 'They like ye too.'

Claire smiled at the results of her work, so she decided to go a step further. 'Oh, and your cock, of course.' Claire mischievously said. 'I love specially that big vein on the side.' Jamie was now visibly hard, so she carried on. 'How do I love to run my tongue through it when I take you in my mouth.'

'Och, Sassenach.' Said a now very nervous Jamie. 'Maybe we should go back to the wee drawing.'

But Claire had already forgotten about it. Jamie looked as she slid her dress down her body and walked to his little cushion nest, losing the rest of her clothes on the way. Jamie tried to get up but she didn't allow him, sitting in his lap, facing him and grabbing his cock, hard.

'Fuck the drawing, Jamie.' Claire said as she started to move her hand. Jamie gasped as if needing air. 'You can be such a big moron.'

'Can I?' Jamie answered.

'I could see every single man in the World naked and I swear to you they would never make me feel as you do, you bloody Scot.' She let go her hand and swiftly took him inside her. 'Sometimes I think I married the biggest idiot on the face of the planet.' She started to move on him, slowly and deeply.

'Och, mo cridhe, ye have to understand me.' He hugged her tightly with one hand as his other slid between their bodies to Claire's little nerve bundle. 'Ye're my life. And ye're so beautiful. I canna help feel afraid when I see other men looking at ye like I do. To loose ye would kill me.' 

'Do you remember the night you proposed to me? I own your soul and you own mine. Let other men look. Only you own my soul, and my body. As I own yours' He shifted them, pinning Claire under his body. She was so close to climax and in answer he sped up his attentions even more. 'Oh, Jamie, don't stop now.' Jamie responded by increasing the intensity of his efforts until she peaked, twice, before spill himself deep inside his wife.

 

16 years later

The two youngest Fraser sisters were playing with their tablet while Claire cooked dinner at the stove. 

'Look at this twitter trend.' Lizzie laughed at her sister. 'Yer child is named as the reason ye got pregnant with it.'

'There's a lot of drinks names in there.' Iona said

'Oh well.' Claire decided to join her daughters fun. 'Well, we actually named you after the place you were conceived.' She said to young Iona, before go to Lizzie. 'And you "Your father got pissed that I was taking nude drawing classes and we ended having make-up sex on the carpet", do you want cheese on your pasta.'

'Oh, mam, please. That's way too much information.' Said an appalled Lizzie before go back to twitter.


End file.
